battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
1.2 Patch
Announced: February 18, 2012 Released: March 6, 2012 Levels *Level Cap – Increased to 35! *Land Expansion – 5 additional land expansions available! *Population – Continues to increase with each level, up to 205! Features *Buildings – Certain types of buildings (shops, mines, mills, barracks, etc.) now come with an ON / OFF switch. When a building is put in OFF mode, the working population is reduced to that of a skeleton crew. So, a building that usually requires 5 works in ON mode, would only require 1 or 2 in OFF mode. *Nanopod Confirmation – Purchasing now comes with a confirmation popup, adding a level of “are you sure” to your Nanopod purchases! *Localization – Battle Nations is now completely localized in both French and Japanese! Missions *Over 70 new missions, involving Hunters, Raptors, the dreaded Warlord Gantas, and more! New Units *“Tempest” Machine-Gun Tank – Slow and heavily armored, the Tempest was originally designed as a mobile anti-aircraft battery. But Raiders don’t use many aircraft, and the Tempest’s four massive machine-gun barrels can be aimed at ground targets just as effectively. When you need to lay down a ridiculous quantity of lead, the Tempest should be your go-to vehicle. *Heavy Tank – The top brass back at Imperial High Command spent several years deciding how they would follow up the success of the Medium Tank. Given that it was named the “medium” tank, it’s odd that it took them so long to make a heavier version. Regardless, the Heavy Tank has arrived and promises to pummel anything standing in its way. *“Meerkat” Guided-Missile Jeep – Small and quick, the Meerkat is armored with a roof-mounted guided missile launcher. Based on recent breakthroughs in magnetic-field guidance systems, the Meerkat’s four missiles are excellent at tracking vehicles and armored fortifications, and pack a punch heavy enough to put a big dent in most of their targets. *RPG Trooper – Although the heavy bazooka remains the standard anti-tank weapon for the Imperial Infantry, small numbers of the recently developed rocket propelled grenade launcher are undergoing field tests. While the heavy and awkward bazooka requires a team of two to operate, the lighter RPG launcher can be loaded and fired by a single trooper, even from a standing position. Compared to the Bazooka "Squad", the RPG Trooper is able to duck, dodge, and dive behind cover, making them far more survivable under front-line conditions. Bug Fixes & Tuning Changes *Advanced Coal Mine now requires 3 workers, down from 4. *Orchards now give both XP and more Gold. *Roads – There was a bug where Dirt Roads were giving the same bonus as Blacktop Roads. We had to reduce the bonus for Dirt Roads a little bit, but we bumped up the bonus for Blacktop to compensate. *Dustwalkers show up less frequently in early spawn tables, and won’t get critical hits as often. *The Shack and the Scrap House now cost a lot less Gold *Changed the name of the “Underground Warehouse” to “Storage Vault,” which shows up better in the Build Menu. *Moderately reduced Hospital healing costs. To keep the economy in balance, we also had to reduce the amount of gold you get for killing units. source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=8138/ Category:Patches Category:1.2 Patch Category:Battle Nations News